


Egotistical Envy

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Confessions, Creampie, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: In which Noctis is a jealous brat, Ignis is exasperated, Gladio is cocky, and Prompto tries to be a good friend. (Takes place afterMinor Misunderstanding, but it can be read alone).





	Egotistical Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



“You’re being unreasonable.”

Noctis was annoyed. No, he was offended. When he set Prompto up with Gladiolus he thought they would just suck face once in a while or something. He had not planned on them, and Ignis, getting quite so lovey-dovey. Gladio and Ignis had never been this bad before Prompto entered the equation. The whole thing had been stupid on his part. So much for looking out for his friend.

Now _he_ was the fourth wheel. _Him_. The prince. The one who brought the three of them together. How dare they leave him out of things so they could go off and suck each other’s dicks or whatever. How dare they fawn all over each other like they did, smiling and kissing and using sickening pet names. It was enough to make Noctis gag.

So, he couldn’t care less that he was being a brat or that Ignis was looking down on him as if he were a misbehaving child rather than the crown prince. Noctis was entitled to what he claimed his, plain and simple. “I don’t care,” he pouted with crossed arms and his most intimidating stare. “If I want to hang out with Prompto, then I’m hanging out with Prompto. And if I want to crash your guys’ date nights, then you’ll just gonna have to deal with it.”

Ignis made a dissatisfied noise through his nose and adjusted his glasses. “Noct, I don’t think—”

“I don’t really give a shit what you think,” he interrupted.

Ignis was silent for a moment, then heaved an exasperated sigh. “Fine, Highness.” The way he used the title (as if he were mocking him in some way) grated at Noctis’ ears. “As you command.”

He should have been pleased with his victory, but he wasn’t.

It was a Friday night, the highlight of a teen’s week. The night you were supposed to party and act stupid. Yet, here he was staring resentfully at Prompto’s text. _Sorry, I’m staying over at Gladio’s._

He should have Ignis punished for breaking a royal command.

 _Nope_ , he texted back. _Get your ass over here now._

It was a long wait before a response came. _Yeah, okay._ He could nearly hear the nervousness in his reply. Ignis probably only now told him what Noctis said.

He waited impatiently, mindlessly shooting drones on his new video game. When Prompto arrived, his hair and clothes were slightly rumbled as if he had been in the middle of something and quickly made himself presentable.

This only irked Noctis further. He grabbed Prompto’s wrist, tugging him inside his apartment. “Listen here,” he said in a diplomatic voice he rarely used on his friend, “you’re my best friend first and foremost, got it?” He emphasized the statement with a jab in the chest.

Prompto gulped, looking like a frightened animal. “Got it.” He trembled when Noctis continued to give him his intimidating stare. A small part of Noctis felt bad for acting this way toward his friend, but the larger part of him could only feel possessiveness.

“They might be your _boyfriends_ , but I come first.”

“Yeah,” Prompto said but his averted his eyes said contrary.

Noctis moved on impulse, grabbing at his friend’s shirt collar. “What? You like them more than me now?” It was an unfair question and the no-games look he gave him was even more unfair.

“Of course not.” His tone was unusual, obviously addressing the prince instead of his best friend.

Anger flared in Noct. Why did he feel like this? Why was he so pissed off? Why was he making Prompto so scared? He was the prince. He should have whatever he wanted. The problem was that he didn’t know what he wanted.

Releasing him, he spun around and plopped down hard onto his sofa. He pressed resume on his game, pretending to not care what Prompto did. There was a long silence filled only by retro music and shooting noises. Then Prompto sat down and things were almost normal again.

They had been planning this date for a long time. Prompto wouldn’t shut up about it. About how nice the hotel they were going to was, how beautiful the scenery was there, how much he was looking forward to both of them taking a rare two entire days off from royal duties.

Noctis knew this was an important date, which was precisely why he decided to tag along. Yeah, he knew it was a jerk move and that he’d have to deal with their lovey-doveyness, but it was worth it if it meant being included for once. Ever since they got together, the only “important” time he got with the three of them was his birthday a month ago. It was entirely unfair.

None of them hid their displeasure at his four-wheeling when they came to pick him up in Ignis’ car, but Noctis just smiled, pleased with himself. He was supposed to stay in a separate room and mind his own business, but he had no intentions of that.

Prompto hopped into the front seat, hand immediately landing on Ignis’ thigh. Noctis stared at it intently from the back seat as Ignis put the car into drive. Gladio’s long legs were bent outward, fairly close to his own. Noctis shifted as close as his seatbelt would allow.

Gladio cocked an eyebrow at him. “Just getting comfortable,” Noctis said.

“Sure,” Gladio huffed.

A few minutes later, Noct’s hand “accidentally” brushed Gladio’s thigh making him grunt. Then, again each time the car hit a bump in the road.

Gladio gripped his shoulder with a glare. “What the hell?”

Noct fluttered his eyelashes innocently. “What?”

Gladio tsked and Ignis’ keen eyes met theirs in the rearview mirror. “Do I need to pull over?”

“No,” Noct said. He kept his hands to himself for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived, he carted his luggage to his appointed room but went to theirs as soon as he’d dropped them off. He was only mildly surprised to find Ignis emptying their luggage rather than something risqué.

“So, what’s the plan for the day?”

All three of them gave him an agitated look.

“I know!” he said quickly before they could complain. “Prom, let’s go take pictures of the lake.”

Prompto gave a small smile. “S—sure,” he agreed hesitantly.

“You two can…go drinking or something.”

Gladio crossed his arms but didn’t object. Taking that as agreement, Noct pulled Prompto out of the room with him.

The lake was just as beautiful as Prompto had claimed. Greenery abounded, the water shimmered golden with the light, and flocks of some kind of red bird circled the sky. But, even though the blonde was taking pictures of the scenery, he was visibly disappointed at being stuck out here with him.

Gods, this was stupid. He hadn’t meant to monopolize Prompto or even ruin their date. He just wanted to be included damn it!

“Shit,” he mumbled kicking at the dirt with his shoe.

Prompto peered at him through his viewfinder. “Something wrong?” At least he sounded like a concerned friend instead of a scared citizen.

“I didn’t want to do this. Not really.” Prompto lowered his camera to display open confusion and Noctis plopped down onto the boardwalk with a groan. “I just hate feeling left out.”

A moment of silence later, sweet laughter filled the air. “Sorry,” Prompto chocked out. “I just never thought _you’d_ be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” he scoffed.

“Really?” The blonde sat down beside him and gave the water a playful kick. “Then, what is it?”

“I…You guys are gross.” He made a face that only made Prompto laugh all the more. “Okay,” he sighed, “I’m jealous.”

“See, was that so hard?”

“Yes,” Noct grumbled.

Giving another chuckle, Prompto put an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon. Anyone in the kingdom would fall instantly in love with you.”

Noctis scowled. “I don’t want anyone in the kingdom. And that’s not why I’m jealous.”

“Huh? Then…” His thoughtful expression was cuter than it should have been.

“I’m jealous of what you guys have, smart ass.”

“Yeah, that’s why…Oh.” His arm fell away and his expression turned even cuter with surprise. “But I thought you didn’t find Gladio attractive?”

Noctis groaned entirely at himself. Honestly, he only had himself to blame for this entire situation. “I said Ignis was more my type, and that was because I was trying to hook you two up.”

“Uh huh. That’s weird man. Why do that if you like him?”

“I don’t like him. I mean, I like both of them.” The realization literally just dawned on him, and his voice sputtered at the end in a way that sounded more like Prompto’s than his own.

“Wait, really?”

“I—yeah,” he sighed with a sense of relief he wasn’t expecting.

“Buddy, why didn’t you just say something instead of acting like a jerk?”

Noct looked away toward the water. “Cause I’m a royal pain in the ass?”

“That’s true,” the blonde said too enthusiastically.

Noctis leaned down and splashed him with some water. “Is that any way to talk to your prince?” It was a joking tone, and they both chuckled as an all-out water fight ensued.

Breathing heavily, they both laid on their backs staring at the endless blue sky. “Sorry,” Noctis said.

“Don’t sweat it.”

They laid there for a while before Prompto sat up. “I should head back.”

“Can I,” Noctis tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, “tag along?”

Prompto considered. “Only if you aren’t a jerk.”

Noct smiled. “Deal.”

He was nervous, which was completely ridiculous. He had known Ignis and Gladio his entire life. He knew them better than anyone. So, why was he feeling so nervous to talk to them?

Prompto gave a single knock before swinging the door open. For a second, Noct almost had a heart attack they _had_ walked in on something compromising this time, but it was just Gladio changing his shirt. He doubted he could have said anything at all if they had.

“Hey, chocobo,” Gladio greeted with a fondness that made Noctis’ chest ache.

“Hey, big guy.” Prompto crossed the room to give him a kiss.

Noct shifted uncomfortably, searching the room for Ignis rather than watching them. “Specs here?”

“Getting some ice. Should be back any minute.”

“Good. I…need to talk to you guys.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow and met Prompto’s gaze. When the blond just shook his head, Gladio sat on the end of the bed. “Guess we’ll wait then. Did you get any good shots?”

“Oh, yeah!” Chipper, Prompto sat down beside him and began to show off his pictures.

Noctis remained standing, preparing himself for his confession. Oh, gods, was he a teenage girl?

He was saved from his humiliating thoughts by Ignis entering the room looking ten-times more attractive without his usual suit jacket. “Oh, hello, Highness.” His weariness made Noct frown.

“Hi, Iggy, would you mind sitting down?”

Ignis gave him a look but complied after placing his gathered ice in the hotel room’s complimentary refrigerator. All eyes fell on him expectantly. He rubbed at his arm. Being a brat was easier than being honest. His mouth felt dry, so he grabbed a plastic cup off the sink nearby and filled it with water. Taking a drink, he chose to stare at the cheery-print wallpaper rather than the three of them.

“Prompto and I were talking and, I’m sorry for being such a brat. I just, I’m not used to sharing. No, I mean, I’m not used to feeling jealous.”

“Noct,” Ignis began, “you have no reason to feel jealous. I am still your adviser, Gladio your shield, and Prompto your friend. We will always be here for you.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s the thing, though, I’ve known you guys forever but Prompto comes along and all of a sudden you guys are so much closer.”

“Noct—”

He cut him off, “I know it’s normal since you’re in a relationship, I just, I didn’t think it through before. I didn’t think any of this through. I wanted Prompto to be happy, not lose you guys.” He shot Ignis a look, “And I know you’re still here for me, but it’s not the same. You’re all preoccupied, and, _that’s okay_ ,” he said in a strangled voice, “but I don’t’ like it. It makes me feel…neglected.”

“Boo hoo,” Gladio said earning him a glare. “Grow up, princess. I know you don’t have many friends but we have our own lives. Besides, you were the one who set us up with him, so this is on you.”

“I know that,” Noctis complained with a tug on his hair. “But, I…” He trailed off, losing steam.

“Come on, Noct,” Prompto urged, “just say it.”

“Erg! I like you guys!” He waited for a reply but none came. “I hate seeing you guys being so freaking _in love_ without me.”

“What you are saying,” Ignis said slowly, “is that you were doing all this because you were jealous of our relationship, not that we were monopolizing Prompto?”

“Yes.” His face must have been on fire.

Gladio stood up and raised a hand as if to strike him. Noctis shut his eyes, but instead of a smack of pain, a hand came down gently in his hair. “You really are a brat. Couldn’t just speak up sooner?” There was an affection there he’d never heard before, and it made his chest feel weird.

“I didn’t really get it until now,” he mumbled truthfully.

“Course, you didn’t.”

“Did you come to the realization alone, or did Prompto help you?” Ignis asked.

“Prompto helped, but I realized on my own.”

“That is good then.” Ignis smiled a smile he hadn’t seen since childhood.

Noct’s gaze roamed the room. “So, uh, what now?”

“That, I believe, is up to you, Noct. Do you intend to carry through with your confession?”

“Well, yeah…that is, if you guys are in.”

Gladio smirked and patted his head. “All you had to do was ask.”

“But—”

“Noct,” Ignis said with that fond smile, “we’ve always been here for you and we always will.”

Shit, okay. He definitely liked them. How in the hell had he not realized until now?

Prompto leaped off the bed, grinning. “Now that that’s out of the way, can we _finally_ get to why we came here?”

“You mean tasting the local delicacies?” Ignis asked with mirth.

Prompto nearly snorted. “If that’s what we’re calling it.”

“Oh, you know I’m up for it. Question is, are you staying, princess?” Gladio smacked him on the back.

“No pressure to,” Prompto added. “We’ve just been planning this for soo long. I brought toys and everything.”

Oh, gods. Toys.

Was he suddenly feeling out of place and overwhelmed? Hell yes. Was he about to leave? Hell no.

“Yeah, sure. I’m in.”

Gladio didn’t look convinced. “You do know we’re talking about sex, right? With all three of us.” He gestured between them as if Noctis couldn’t count.

“Uh huh. I got it.”

“If you say so. Just remember, you can still back out of this whenever you want. No one’s forcing you to do anything.”

“As if you could.” Noct smirked and Gladio met it with his own.

“Try me, princess.”

“Boys,” Ignis interrupted, “I have come up with a genius idea.” Once their attention was fully on him he moved toward his black duffle bag. “As Prom said, we did bring toys and,” he pulled out a pair of satin wrist straps, “these can be useful in teaching a bratty prince his place.”

Noct shivered at the proposition. “I dare you.”

In an instant, Gladio’s hands were lifting him off the ground like a sack of potatoes. Gladio dropped in the middle of the bed with enough momentum to make him bounce and crawled over him while Ignis came up beside them.

He was corned like prey.

“Hold his hands in place, would you?”

Gladio held his hands up at the headboard while Ignis slipped the slip knot of silky material over his wrists and secured it to the headboard.

“There,” Ignis said trailing a finger down Noct’s cheek, “the brat’s in his place.”

At some point, Prompto had joined them at the bed and was now peering over Gladio’s shoulder at him. “Woah, that’s a good look on you.”

“Thanks.”

Prompto smacked him on the leg. “Ya know, maybe we should kiss him first.”

“Ah, yes,” Ignis said, “we must not do things out of the proper order.” Despite his suggestiveness earlier, he cupped his face and gave him a sweet kiss. He pulled back with that fond smile.

“Me next!” Prompto called out, shoving Gladio back so that he had room. His kiss was gentle but just as enthusiastic as Noct expected. He was all-out grinning when he sat back. “You’re a good kisser.”

Noct smiled proudly, appreciating the compliment since he had only kissed a handful of people.

Gladio came down roughly on his lips, kissing with the hunger of a starving man. “Gotta admit,” he said in a gravelly tone, “I’ve dreamed of you like this before.”

“Really?”

“You have no idea how hot it is having my prince at my mercy like this.”

The words went straight to Noct’s groin. What exactly did he have planned, he wondered. “Can we get a move on now? Like Prom said, can we get to the good stuff?”

“Naw, I think we’ll make you wait a bit longer. Bad kids don’t get rewarded.”

Gladio patted his head before leaning up to kiss Ignis instead. He tugged Ignis down by his shirt so that they were kissing right above Noctis’ face. He could see each swipe of their lips and hear each little groan they made. Prompto came around to kneel on their side of the bed and fiddled with Gladio’s pants’ zipper. Gladio sat up to give him more room and brought an appreciative hand down onto his head.

“Gonna taste my delicacy?”

“I’ll do more than taste,” he said taking his cock in hand and stroking it for the rest of them to see. Gladio made a low noise in his throat and bucked his hips against the movement of his hand. Prompto chuckled and gave a teasing lick up the underside of his cock, then another. Only when Gladio’s hand tightened on his hair did Prompto finally bring the head into his mouth with an exaggerated sucking noise.

“Prompto loves giving head,” Ignis said proudly.

Noctis could tell. With each bob of his head, he took more of Gladio’s thick cock, and though tears were already stinging his open eyes, he continued to make those exaggeratedly pleased noises. Gods, it sounded like he was getting more out of this than Gladio was. One of his hands teased at Gladio’s balls while the other was out of view.

Ignis shed his shirt and folded it neatly on the end table before leaning back in to kiss Gladio. The shield’s free hand tugged Ignis closer by the neck until Ignis pressed close enough that Prompto’s head hit against his torso with each bob of his head.

“You’re doing great, love,” Ignis purred and reaching down below the bed. Prompto moaned around Gladio’s cock, eyes falling shut.

Ignis’ eyes met Noct’s. “What do you think, Gladio? Is it time to play with him yet?”

“Go ahead. I’m a little busy.”

Ignis smiled slyly. “Of course.” He circled the bed and ran a hand down Noct’s body, from neck to calf. “What shall we do with you, I wonder?”

“One of you better fuck me, or so help me.”

Gladio barked a laugh. “Gladly, but I doubt you could take me.”

Noctis scowled, but Ignis looked thoughtful. “I don’t know. We could prepare him.”

Prompto pulled off of Gladio with a dazed expression. “You mean triple teaming him?”

“Exactly.”

“Oh, my gods.”

Ignis pet Prompto’s hair. “Want the honors of going first?”

“Really?”

“You’ve more than earned it.”

Prompto grinned and shuffled his way across the floor to the duffle bag. When he came back to the bed he had a bottle of lube and a cock ring. Noctis’ gulped, but Prompto just laughed. “Relax. It’s not that bad. Just wait till the end. It’s pure bliss.”

Gladio smirked and moved to the end of the bed so Prompto could settle over Noctis. “Good choice, sunshine.”

Prompto beamed. “Yeah, I figured he wouldn’t last, you know?”

Ignis gave him a quick kiss. “Way to think ahead, love.”

Smiling, Prompto focused on Noct again. “So, uh, just tell me if you need to stop, okay? Like, with anything.”

“Yeah, got it.”

His hands came up under the hem of his t-shirt, hiked it up to his armpits, and roamed over his chest. “Wow, you’re fitter than you look. Nothing compared to Gladio, but you could give Iggy a run for his money.”

“You can thank me for that,” Gladio gloated making Noct frown.

“Yeah, well I did the work, didn’t I?”

“Sure, you did, buddy.” Prompto kissed him again as his fingers played over his nipples.

His pants were more than uncomfortable at this point, and when Prompto’s mouth moved to lick at his neck, he barked out impatiently, “For the love of Shiva, just fuck me already.”

Prompto chuckled against his neck. “Can do!”

Without further ado, he undid the prince’s pants and pulled them and his underwear down, and Noctis gasped at the feeling of relief. He popped the lube, stuck his index and middle fingers inside, and gave them a lick.

“Blueberry was a good choice, Iggy,” he praised with a wink in the other man’s direction.

“I’m glad.”

Then Prompto was mouthing over his dick. Not a true blowjob but enough to make Noctis’ head fell back with pleasure. Only when his first finger found its way inside did he realize it was a distraction. It wasn’t necessary, but he wasn’t about to turn down the wonderful heat of his mouth. Soon a second finger was in and then Prompto coated his own cock with the lube. “Ready?”

“I was born ready,” he panted out.

With a laugh, Prompto lined himself up and pushed in slowly. It was still a tight fit, and Noctis gasped at the intrusion. He’d used a dildo before but not in months, and his muscles were out of practice. His arms jerked against his restraints seeking something to grab onto.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” He took some heavy breaths willing himself to relax. Then he nodded. “I’m good.”

Hesitantly, Prompto rocked his hips in and back out again. When Noctis took that fine, he pushed back in faster.

Noctis moaned as he finally worked up a rhythm. “Fuck, Prom.”

“Feeling good?” When he nodded, Prompto grinned and put that godsforsaken cock ring into place. It was tight and cold, and Noct groaned in protest. “Like I said, it’ll be worth it.” He kissed at his neck as his hands tweaked at his nipples. “Gods, you’re tight. I can’t wait to see you spread over Gladio.”

Noctis shivered thinking of how that stretch would feel. His eyes slid shut, hips jerking up to meet Prompto’s thrusts. Each thrust made his cock throb uncomfortably against the cock ring. He could feel Prompto’s own cock pulsing inside him, could feel the quiver in his muscles.

“You alright if I cum inside?”

Noctis nodded. He wanted that. He wanted to feel him. But more than that, he wanted to cum.

A moment later, Prompto gave a broken cry and searing heat filled Noctis. He pulled out with a squelch and Noctis could feel liquid dripping down from his hole.

At some point, Ignis had moved beside Gladio so they could jerk each other off to the show. However, when Prompto laid down beside Noctis, Ignis stopped to inspect Noct’s spent hole. He dipped a finger into the oozing cum and took a lick. “Definitely a delicacy.”

Gladio whistled in appreciation. “Don’t go too hard on him, Iggy. That’s my job.”

Noctis honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, but right now he didn’t really care. His entire body was crying out to be touched more. “Iggy, please?” He would have reached out for him if he could. Instead, he nudged at him with his feet.

“I doubt we need more lube with Prompto’s leftovers, but it never fails to be prepared.” He held out his palm and Prompto handed him the lube. “Thank you, love.” Ignis kissed him and Prompto gave a sleepy sigh.

“Now then,” he said to Noctis right before slicking his cock up. “Ready for round two?”

Noctis nodded emphatically. There was no hesitation as there had been with Prompto. He entered with one swift motion but held himself there long enough for Noctis to adjust. He was as thick as Prompto as well as longer, and when he started to move, Noctis could instantly tell the difference. His thrusts were more even and calculated, cock hitting deeper and efficiently. Soon Noctis was crying in pleasure as his prostate was hit with nearly every thrust.

Ignis kissed at his tears. “You’re doing wonderful.” His hand found Noct’s neglected cock, strokes burning with building pleasure with nowhere to go.

Noctis groaned, arms once again straining against his restraints. “Please, Iggy.”

“Just a bit longer, I promise.” His free hand stroked at his cheek, wiped his tears away. “I’m so close, Noct. May I?”

“Gods, yes,” he croaked.

Ignis’ cum was somehow even hotter than Prompto’s and left him feeling so _full_. Would Gladio fit with all that cum?

Gladio apparently had no doubts, because he was tapping Ignis’ shoulder when he did not move away immediately. “My turn.”

Ignis smiled and snuggled in behind Prompto. His hands trailed lovingly over his thighs. “He’s all yours.”

“Ready for me, princess?”

His cock was noticeably larger than theirs had been, and Noctis gulped nervously. Still, he nodded. “Show me what you’ve got, Gladdy.”

Gladio came in close to his face, amber eyes steaming. “Sure you can take that much?”

“Try me.”

He fumbled for the bottle of lube and coated himself quickly before pushing in. Noct’s muscles were so loose and fucked out, yet he still met resistance about half-way in. Gladio paused, hand pumping roughly at Noct’s dick. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Shit. You good for more, or this all you can take?”

“Fuck, stop treating me like some virgin. Just fuck me!”

Immediately, Gladio rocked his hips backwards and came back in further. Noct’s muscles whined but parted as needed. The burn was similar to that in his aching dick, pleasant yet painful. He let out a loud moan.

“Iggy, please…can you undo the straps.”

“Of course.” He leaned over Prompto to do so.

As soon as his hands were free, they came down to Gladio’s shoulders and held tightly. “Gods, Gladdy, I need to cum.”

Gladio snarled. “There. I’m all the way in.” He paused for half a second, just long enough for Noctis to appreciate the fullness of him. Noctis gave a shuddering moan through his nose and Gladio pulled out only to pound back in roughly.

“Like that?” He sucked at his neck, fingers tracing the rim of the cock ring.

Two more thrusts and he took mercy on the poor prince. “Cum with me, princess.”

His pace was fast and harsh, and Noct’s cock was so hard and aching already, it was over before he knew it. Immense pleasure surged in his stomach and flooded out of him. Gladio pumped him dry, face burrowed at his throat. More hot liquid filled him to the brim, making his stomach feel swollen, but he was nothing but content.

Gladio sat back with a curse. “You should see yourself, princess. Utterly filthy.”

Prompto sat up and whistled. He poked a finger into the mess spilling from him. “Shit, that’s hot.”

“It’s a shame it will be a hassle to clean up,” Ignis lamented.

Prompto smirked. “Not if I clean it up.”

Gladio chuckled. “Never get tired of treats, do you?”

Prompto just shook his head and bent down by Noct’s leaking hole. His tongue flicked out before the prince processed what he was doing, and Noctis wiggled away from the strange feeling.

“Aw, come on, Noct.” He was frowning at him like a hurt puppy.

Noct sighed. “Fine. I guess.” Still, his face was absolutely burning when Prompto’s tongue pushed inside him. Not only did it feel entirely different from fingers or a dick, he was making such depraved noises he could already feel his dick stirring to life again.

Prompto noticed and ran a finger down the length of him. “Ready for more already?”

“I…” He was spent but his dick pulsed at the proposition.

Prompto just laughed. “Alright, I’ll stop. Sorry, Iggy, guess we’ll have to clean it later, after all.”

The adviser shrugged, lifting a hand to wipe stray cum from his chin. “No matter. No pain, no gain, they say.”

He had that right. Noct felt sticky and sore and so sleepy. The other three continued the conversation, but before Noct knew it, his eyes slipped shut and sleep took him.


End file.
